There's Strength in Surrender
by storylover18
Summary: Katniss explains to Gale that sometimes there's strength in surrendering. One shot turned into a multi-chapter story, set pre-Hunger Games. Katniss and Gale friendship canon with the first book. Tis rather fluffly...but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fic and like always, it's a bit of a sick-fic, although this one is mostly fluff with no apparent purpose. Just a fun read (and write, in my case). Set pre-Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy it! **

Gale and I walk silently through the woods, the early morning mist providing cover from the rising sun. We do not speak; we only enjoy each other's company as we hunt for game. It's always been this way with Gale and me, with the silence often speaking louder than words. That's not to say that we can't share anything with the other – we often do. But this morning Gale seems to be content with mere silence and I oblige.

Eventually, we come upon a small coyote. Just by looking at him I know his meat and pelt will bring great trades at the Hob. Gale meets my eyes and nods as I raise my bow. One arrow hits the coyote in the eye and he falls to the ground. The moment he's on the ground I shoot another arrow and the coyote goes limp.

"Nice shot." Gale says to me as we approach the carcass.

"Thanks."

Together we clean the animal and set about skinning it.

"You're awfully quiet this morning." I say about ten minutes into the job. Gale may not be a big talker but he can usually do better than this. Gale shrugs.

"Nothing to talk about."

His words hit me and I'm not sure how to react. His tone is dismal and tired-sounding and it gives the impression that he'd rather not be out in the woods today.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"How are the kids doing?"

"Fine."

"I heard Vick got into a fight at school the other day."

"He did."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." I'm struggling hard for conversation and Gale is reluctant to say anything. I sigh and give up trying and we finish our job in silence. We pack up the meat to sell and then stand up.

"Do you want to go to the strawberry patch before heading back?"

Gale shrugs.

"If you want to."

I'm getting frustrated now but I tell myself to keep cool. The last thing I need is to have my hunting partner mad at me.

"It's getting late. We'll just head back with the coyote."

Gale nods and silently begins to walk. We stow our bows before ducking back under the fence.

Once we're in the Hob, we begin our trading. I was right – the coyote's pelt and meat bring in good trades and Gale and I each end up with enough supplies to last our families two weeks and we even end up with some money left over. We leave the old factory and enter the sunlight. I look at Gale and I notice that he looks tired. There are bags under his eyes and his skin has a pale hue.

"Are you okay?" I dare to ask, although I already know the answer.

"I'm fine. I'll see you at school."

With that Gale turns and walks away, leaving me standing alone in the road.

-HUNGER GAMES-

Prim talks the entire way to school about something Buttercup did this morning that was apparently "so, so cute and adorable".

I manage to smile, nod, and even laugh once but my mind is on Gale. The more I think about this morning, the more concerned I become. He puts a lot of responsibility on himself and rarely puts his own needs first. I can't count the number of times I know he's gone to bed hungry so his family could eat. I completely understand why he does it, of course. I've done the same thing so my mother and Prim could have a few bites more but I think Gale's body might have finally given in to the long days, demanding some rest.

When we get to school my thoughts receive conformation. We enter the school yard and I look around for Gale. I find his brothers Rory and Vick, but I don't see Gale anywhere. Finally, having exhausted my eyes in the search, I approach Vick.

"Hi Katniss." The boy smiles at me and I smile back.

"Do you know where Gale is?" I cut to the chase.

Vick nods.

"Mom made him stay home. She said he was running a fever or something like that."

Just then the bell rings and Vick runs off before I can ask anymore questions. Part of me is glad Hazelle kept Gale home, although I'm sure he complained and protested mightily. Gale could use a day or two of rest and heaven knows he's earned them. But part of me is concerned about what's ailing him. The logical part of my mind keeps repeating that he'll be just fine, that people get colds all the time and it's nothing serious, but I can't help but allow a sliver of my mind to worry. To put my mind at ease, I decide I'll go and see him after school before going to check our traps. If he's really ill then I'll get my mother.

-HUNGER GAMES-

In theory this approach to keeping my mind off Gale works but in reality it does little to calm that little portion of my brain that is worried. The minutes tick by slowly and I'm about ready to burst when the bell finally rings at the end of the day. Knowing I can't let Prim walk home by herself, I wait impatiently for her and then make her jog alongside of me as I careen through the streets of the Seam.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Katniss?" she pants. I slow down marginally.

"I have somewhere to get to."

I silently beg Prim not to ask questions and much to my relief, she doesn't. We reach home and I tell my mother that I might be late tonight but there are greens for a nice salad for dinner. As I'm leaving, Prim climbs onto our mother's lap and begins telling her about her day at school.

I walk quickly to Hawthorne's small house and I knock on the door. Hazelle opens it and smiles.

"I knew you'd be coming by soon." she tells me as she lets me in.

"How's Gale?" I ask.

"Go and see for yourself."

Hazelle watches as I head for boy's bedroom. The door is slightly ajar and I'm suddenly very uncomfortable. I feel the way I do when they bring people to my mother. I don't know what to do with my hands and I feel like running out of the house. Immediately I tell myself to calm down; after all, it's only Gale and he's not dying. Taking a deep breath I push open the door.

At first glance, Gale appears to be sleeping but as I quietly close the door behind me, he stirs and his eyes open.

"Hey, Catnip." he says and smiles weakly. I smile back.

"Hi yourself." I sit on the edge of bed. "Rory told me you were sick. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

I raise my eyebrows at him and he sighs.

"Okay, I feel lousy but I wish my mother would let me go out and check the traps with you this afternoon."

Even before he's finished speaking I'm shaking my head.

"Not a chance, Gale. Your mother did the right thing keeping you home this morning."

"But lying in bed all day doesn't put supper on the table."

"Hunting while you're sick isn't much better. Keep going and soon you'd be really sick, unable to do anything at all."

"But I can't allow myself to be weak, Katniss. Of all people, you must understand that."

Boy, do I ever. To be honest, my own mother usually has to tie me down when I'm sick before I'll rest but I can't say that right now.

"This isn't a weakness, Gale. It's just part of being human. We all get sick sometimes and maybe there's a bit of strength in admitting you need a few days of rest. There's no shame in that."

Gale sighed.

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the one forced to lie here all day."

I smile at how childlike Gale is acting right now. It's a side of him I've hardly ever seen.

"Just give it a few days and you'll be as good as new."

I pat his hand through the sheet.

"In the meantime, I've got to go check the traps. I'll be by later if there's anything in them."

Gale nods and I stand up. I'm almost at the door when he says my name.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?" I turn to look at him.

"Thanks for coming."

"You knew I would."

"I know, but still, thanks."

He smiles at me and I smile back.

"You're welcome. Feel better, Gale."

**Reviews are always appreciated… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

**A/N: So what started out as a one-shot turned into a multi-chapter story in my mind and I thought I may as well write it down. Be warned…this chapter's kinda dry but I hope the next one will be a bit better with more interaction. I hope you enjoy it =) **

I leave Gale's room, closing the door quietly behind me. I find Hazelle in the kitchen.

"What do you want me to trade for if the traps are full?"

Hazelle gives me a list before walking me to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Katniss. Gale has been waiting all day to see you."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Is all I say before leaving the Hawthorne's house.

I head for the fence that separates District Twelve from the rest of the world. After pausing to listen for the electric current I duck under it and retrieve my bow. I don't intentionally go out to hunt in the afternoons but should game stray across my path while I check the traps, I'd be a fool not to kill it.

I slowly make my way along the line of traps and snares Gale has set. He's more skilled with the traps than I am and although I can understand how he makes them, his fingers seem to comprehend their intricacy better than mine.

As I work my way further into the forest I allow my mind to process the events of the day. It feels like it was years ago that Gale and I were in the woods together, when I first noticed Gale's quietness. Looking back, I'm surprised I didn't suspect anything more was wrong. In fact, if I think hard enough, I can see that Gale had not even been the picture of health this morning.

The last hour or so comes to my mind. Wondering what it would be like to visit Gale and telling myself to calm down. I find it curious that I was so scared to enter his room and yet knowledge of Gale's illness has been the cause of my distraction all day.

It didn't surprise me that Gale told me that he didn't want to appear weak. We both know that to show weakness is the same as going hungry and we've always found it in us to push on, no matter what the circumstances. At this thought my mind flashes to the boy with the bread and how he saved me but I push him out; I do not need to be reminded that I am constantly in his debt.

The more I think about it, the more I find another double standard. If weakness is hunger, then why do I tell Gale that maybe there's some strength in surrender? Why do I say it's okay to admit he needs to rest?

"_Gale's been waiting all day to see you."_

Hazelle's voice echoes in my mind and I begin to wonder. Are the reason for the distraction, the double standard, and my eagerness to visit all pointing to something that I have never thought about? Do I care for Gale more than I realize? Does he think that way about me?

"No," I tell myself. I try to rationalize that we're just friends who care about each other. That friends can be worried and want what's best for the other. I'm having a hard time convincing myself when I reach the end of the traps. I loosen the wire from the rabbit's neck and attach it to my belt. I've had a successful afternoon, reeling in four rabbits and two squirrels from the snares. I waste no time going back under the fence and heading to the Hob. My mind is taken off Gale as soon as I enter the old warehouse and for the next hour, I'm busy trading, buying, and selling.

I get most of the things on Hazelle's list and I head of towards the Hawthorne's again. Part of me doesn't want to go there again because I know if I do my mind will start again and I don't want that but I've promised Hazelle and I can't go back on my word.

I reach their house and I knock on the door. Rory opens it for me and lets me in.

"Where's Hazelle?" I ask as he closes the door behind me.

"With Gale."

Instantly I'm aware something isn't right. Gale is not the type who likes to be coddled, in good health or otherwise, and it would drive him insane having his mother hovering over him. Hazelle knows this and for her to be in his room could only mean one thing: something was wrong.

**Reviews are always appreciated…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reads/reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story =) Here's the next chapter … a little more interaction for you to enjoy!**

My first instinct is to turn around and run right back out the door but the fact that it's Gale and not some nameless miner on our kitchen table keeps my feet planted to the floor. I remind myself that Rory is standing right there and he is reading my face and I try to clear my face of emotion.

Right away I realize this was the right thing to do. Rory is watching me closely because he too knows that something is wrong.

"I'll go see if I can help."

Rory doesn't say anything but watches me cross the floor to the closed door. I dare to turn around and I see his eyes are still trained on me. I smile shakily at him before I turn back to the door. I take a deep breath and turn the knob.

Hazelle turns around when she hears the door creak. She's sitting on the edge of Gale's bed, a basin of water on her lap and a cloth in her hand. I'm not sure what worries me more – the look on her face, the compress, or the fact that Gale is not protesting.

My eyes meet Hazelle's and I can see the worry in her eyes from where I am. I walk towards her and when Gale doesn't respond to my footsteps, I become even more worried.

"What happened?" I whisper as Hazelle begins sponging Gale's face again.

"His fever spiked." Hazelle keeps her eyes trained on her eldest son's face. I look at Gale and I'm scared at what I see. His skin has taken a whitish hue; his eyes are closed but I can see pain emanating from around the corners and his lips are parched and dry.

"When?" I wonder how long he's been like this.

"A little while after you left he was sick to his stomach. He's been throwing up periodically all day so I didn't think much of it and I left him to sleep. I came back a few minutes later to check on him and I found him like this."

"Hazelle, it's been over two hours since I left!" I exclaim loudly and Gale flinches at the raised voice but he doesn't open his eyes or say anything.

"I'm going to get my mother." I tell Hazelle and without waiting for her response I run out of the room. I let the front door slam behind me as I run into the advancing night. I streak through the streets and alleyways until I'm at my own front door.

"Mum! Prim!" I call as I throw open the front door. "Mum!"

"Katniss, what's wrong?" my mother comes into my view.

"You need to come. Hurry!" I know I'm panicking but I can't help it. The image of Gale lying motionless is haunting me with every passing second.

"What do you need? Go where?" My mother has heard the urgency in my voice but she is speaking calmly. I take a deep breath.

"Gale. He's sick, Mum, very sick."

My mother knows that I must be telling the truth because she also knows how stubborn Gale can be. It only takes a few minutes before I'm leading my mother and Prim, each carrying a small bag with them, back to Hawthorne's house. I open the door without knocking and lead them to the closed door. My mother opens it and enters, followed by Prim. I move to follow them but my mother blocks my way.

"Wait out here, Katniss."

I start to protest but she firmly shakes her head.

"Think of Gale. Do you think he wants you seeing him like this?"

I stop and think and realize she's right. I take a step back.

"I'll come and tell you something as soon as I know."

My mother closes the door in my face and I'm left wondering what to do. It dawns on me that Rory, Vick, and Posy have probably not eaten dinner yet so I round them into the kitchen. I fix a simple meal of greens and serve it on three plates, making sure to set aside some for Hazelle.

The boys finish their meal and head off to do their homework but Posy stays in the kitchen as I clean up.

"Katniss?" she eventually says my name.

"Yes?" I smile at her. Posy reminds me of Prim in many ways, although I will never love her as much as Prim. Gale has often told me about Posy and I know he loves his little sister in a different way than he loves his brothers. There's a special soft spot for the young girl and Hazelle has told me that Gale often pulls Posy up on his lap before bed. Sometimes she falls asleep in his strong arms.

"Is Gale going to die?"

"What?" I ask, not because she was speaking too softly but because I wanted to make sure that she said what I had heard.

"Is Gale going to die?"

Posy looked up at me with her big eyes, the exact same shade as Gale's. Although we all have the customary grey eyes, Posy and Gale's have something to them that make them different. Maybe it's the shape or the little flecks that dance in the light, I'm not really sure. But I can see the fear in hers so I sit down next to her and pull her onto my lap.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because your mum is here. Suzy's brother was brought to your mum and he died."

I wasn't sure who Suzy or her brother were but I could understand Posy's rationalization. Many of the people brought to my mother didn't make it simply because they were gone before they even arrived. Most of them were victims of mining accidents.

"No, Posy, Gale isn't going to die. My mum is going to help him feel better, that's all."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I give her a squeeze and she crawls off my lap. I stand up and realize how late it is.

"Come on, why don't we get ready for bed and I'll tell you a story."

I'm not big on telling stories but something inside of me is feeling like I need to look out for Posy. It'll keep her mind off of Gale and maybe, just maybe, it'll keep my mind off of him too. At any rate, she seems to like the idea and she takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom.

**Reviews are always appreciated…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'd better start off with an apology…when I posted Chapter 3, I uploaded the wrong document so there was a big mix-up so I'm sorry about that! The story is just about complete…I have one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy it! **

Once Posy is sleeping I'm left with nothing to do. Rory and Vick are occupied by homework, or something that's keeping them quiet. Either way, they don't bother me.

I start pacing. I'm going crazy; I feel like I've been waiting forever for some sort of news. I even try pressing my ear to Gale's door every now and then but all I get are muffled words and phrases. Once I think I hear Gale being sick. I go back to pacing.

I jump when the door finally opens and Hazelle, my mother, and Prim exit the room. The door closes quietly before anyone says anything. Everyone is so quiet that for a moment I think the worst but then I tell myself to calm down.

"How is he?" I finally find my voice.

"He's asleep, finally."

"Is he going to be okay?"

My mother nods.

"He'll be fine, Katniss. With a couple of days and some rest, he'll be as good as new."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?"

"Tomorrow." My mother answers and Hazelle nods.

"I'm sure he'll want to see you again." Hazelle turns to my mother.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know why I was so hesitant to send for you but I'm glad Katniss had enough sense to when she did. And Prim, you've got your mothers' touch. You'll be a wonderful healer one day."

Prim flushes with embarrassment at the praise but she's smiling. We say good-night and the three of us walk through the darkened streets of the Seam. We crawl into bed as soon as we get home – it's late and it's a school night – but I lay there in the dark.

"Katniss?" Prim whispers from beside me after an hour has passed.

"Yes?"

"Were you scared?"

I consider her question and decide to answer honestly.

"A little bit. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Prim?"

"Yes?"

"What happened in there? Why did you take so long?"

Prim sighed.

"Mum tried different ways to get his fever down. A couple of times Gale was sick but mostly he didn't really know what was going on. When his fever finally broke, Mum gave him something to help him sleep."

"Were you scared?" The question seems to surprise Prim and to be honest, it surprised me. I don't know where it came from but as I think about it, it makes sense. Prim knows Gale and trusts him like a big brother.

"At first…he was really sick when we got there, Katniss. He didn't even recognize us."

"He didn't?"

I can see Prim shaking her head in the darkness.

"No, but he knew who you were. He kept asking for you."

I don't want to talk about this with Prim and I change the subject.

"Thank you for helping him, Prim. Hazelle is right – you will make a good healer one day."

"Thanks. Good-night, Katniss."

"Good-night, Prim."

Eventually Prim's breathing becomes deep and regular and I know she's asleep. I continue to stare at the ceiling, her words echoing in my mind. _He kept asking for you_. My previous thoughts return … do I care for Gale more than I realize. Does he? I fall asleep telling myself that we're only friends.

-HUNGER GAMES-

I wake up the next morning early, my mind still thinking about Gale and me. I wonder how he's doing as I slip into the woods. It feels odd being alone here again and I have to admit it feels rather lonely. I don't do that well this morning, mostly due to tiredness and lack of concentration.

By the time school is out, I'm mentally exhausted. No matter which way I rationalize our friendship I keep coming back to the question. I'm almost dreading going to see Gale but I know he'll be waiting to see me and after I drop Prim off, I walk over.

Hazelle opens the door before I even walk up the front steps and she ushers me inside.

"How's Gale?" I ask.

"He's still got a weak fever but he's much better than yesterday, thanks to your mum. Go on in, Katniss. He's very eager to see you."

Hazelle smiles and I smile back before I make my way to his room. I knock quietly before opening the door. I close it behind me and I turn to see Gale smiling at me. His face changes completely when he smiles and I like it.

"Hi." I say as I go to sit on the end of the bed.

"Hey, Catnip. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I lie. "But the more important question is how you are."

"I'm getting there." Gale says. "Thanks to your mother and Prim."

"You heard about that?"

Gale nods.

"My mum told me this morning."

"But you don't remember?"

"Not much."

"Well don't do that again. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I should've told you that I felt that bad from the beginning."

"Why didn't you?"

Gale hangs his head.

"I didn't want to be weak."

I sigh.

"It's not a weakness, Gale. I told you that."

"And I told you that it's easy to say when it's not you."

I can tell Gale is ready for a new conversation so I turn it over to the previous night's trades. We talk for a few minutes and I can see that Gale is starting to nod off. I stand up.

"You need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gale nods as he watches me silently leave.

**Reviews are always appreciated…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update … like Katniss and Gale, I've had to learn that sometimes it's not a weakness to be sick. Even though I'm still not well, I finally felt well enough to write the closing for the story. I hope you enjoy!**

It's another day and a half before Gale joins me in the forest again. I have to admit that I've missed him with me – his silent but noticeable presence seems to set me on the right beat and we have one of our best hauls ever the day he's back.

Over the weekend things slowly go back to normal. It's not until Monday morning that things take another turn.

I wake up early like always and my first clue that something is wrong comes from above my left eyebrow. There is a steady pulse right behind my eye. If it weren't for Gale waiting for me I might've laid back down and tried to sleep it off.

I force myself up and meet Gale in the woods a little while later. We greet each other and begin our usual trek through the dense trees. We don't say anything, much to my relief, even when I miss a shot on a fox.

The minute the arrow leaves my fingers I know it will be a miss. The arrow falls to the ground on the left of the small animal and it scampers into the brush. Gale turns to look at me. His eyebrows are raised and I can see the question in his eyes but all he does is wordlessly retrieve my arrow and we continue.

We finish our morning hunt and finish off in the Hob before going separate ways. By the time we part my headache has gained intensity and I can feel Greasy Sae's morning brew churning in my stomach.

It takes my mother one look at me for her to tell me to go back to bed. I want to protest but I know it will do no good and I'm feeling too horrible to do much anyways. I crawl into bed and fall into a restless sleep. I hear Prim leave for school, at some point my mother comes and gives me some sort of strong tea before tucking me in again.

The next time I come to is when I hear Gale's voice. He's talking with my mother and I've barely had time to sit up before he's knocking on the door.

"Come in."

He opens the door and comes and sits on the bed.

"Hey Catnip."

"Hey Gale."

The pressure in my head has become too much and I lie down again. Gale reaches over and tucks a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"I knew something was wrong when you missed that fox this morning." His voice is gentle and filled with concern. I shrug.

"I'm glad your mother made you stay home. Although, according to her, you didn't even put up a fight this morning. Maybe that's the better clue as to how you're feeling."

"I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry about this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Sure I do. It's my fault you're sick."

"I'll be okay." I repeat. "I'm just glad you're better. It was hard watching you when you were so sick."

I see Gale's eyes shift uncomfortably before they meet mine again.

"I know the feeling."

"I hate being like this."

"I know but do you remember what you told me?"

"What part?"

At least that coaxes a smile to play on his serious lips.

"About having the strength to admit you need some rest. That it's not a weakness."

I nod.

"But you were right."

"About what?"

"That it's easier to say it when it's not you."

Gale actually laughs out loud at this, a sound I don't hear often. It makes me smile and it makes me feel infinitely better than whatever my mother gave me.

"You should check the traps." I say when we quiet down. Gale nods.

"I'll come back with trades, okay?"

I nod.

"You'd better not pull a me. I want you to be in one piece later on. No midnight runs to get your mother. Got it?"

"I promise."

"Good."

Gale gets up and walks to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Catnip."

**Thanks for reading **_**There's Strength in Surrender**_**! Any reviews are much appreciated =) **


End file.
